


Small Wonders

by vivilove



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest Drabbles [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Married Jonsa, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Sansa sees wonders beyond the Wall.





	Small Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Jon x Sansa Drabble Fest on Tumblr
> 
> Prompt- True North

 

 _So, there are wonders to behold in the far north_ , Sansa thought as she emerged from the tent early seeking her husband.

The true north, Tormund would say.

Jon had gone to see to their simple morning meal on this tour beyond the Wall now that the Wall was gone.

Two moons had passed since they’d left Winterfell where spring reigned at last. But here, farther north…winter still ruled.

Sansa could see her breath as she exhaled. The relative, snug warmth of their tent forgotten the instant she walked out to hear the crunch of ice under her boots. She looked down at the frozen mud where snow had laid when they arrived yesterday until their horses and men’s boots had turned it to muck. Now, it was hardened again, a lacy pattern of frost had formed across it’s top.

Sansa studied the pattern, wishing to commit it to memory for when she had leisure to embroider again.

She glanced towards the trees where a thousand diamonds winked back at her in the morning sun.

_Not diamonds…icicles._

Her husband returned and found her smiling, her blue eyes wide with wonder.

“Does something please you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied as teardrops danced in her vision.

“I thought it might,” he said before kissing her temple and leading her back into their tent.


End file.
